


Ash Is Ten (podfic)

by bibliophilea



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Images, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: A podfic of "Ash Is Ten", by4400255on FanFiction.Net"My personal take on Ash never growing older."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ash Is Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/276885) by 4400255. 



> This is my first time recording myself reading anything aloud - so if you have any thoughts, please feel free to share them! If you liked this story, please share your love with the author! I think this story is amazing, and it deserves all the love it can get! Even if you don’t like this reading of the story, I’d still highly recommend reading it yourself. It’s a brilliant story with very interesting insights on why Ash is (always) ten, and how that affects his life.

 

[Listen to "Ash Is Ten" on tumblr here!](http://bibliophileaudio.tumblr.com/post/156095985548/ash-is-ten-by-4400255-summary-my-personal-take-on)  
Or, if tumblr's GUI is misbehaving, [try listening here](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_ok1pypVEy61vf7sg2o1.mp3)!

“Most children feel immortal - they have no sense that they’re ever going to die. For a child, even growing up is something that’s barely comprehensible.” ~ John Saul

**Author's Note:**

> Read "Ash Is Ten here": [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10832161)  
> Contact the author here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4400255)  
> Contact the reader here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5459155/)/[podfic](http://bibliophileaudio.tumblr.com/)/[tumblr](http://bibliophileap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
